In The Dark
by punkonyx
Summary: amy valentine,is blind,thought to be cursed forever.left by the people she loved most.but what will be in store for her when fangs puncture her skin and she can see once again?


Authors note:this is also another preview and/or hook on please read,rate,and comment!

_**In the dark**_

Amy Valentine has lived her entire life ,one day she sneaks out of the hospital where they recently moved her .

It was almost midnight and she had her walking stick with was feeling the ground with the vibrations sent throughout her walking stick.

When she turns around a corner she hears some kindof scrambling and assumes it is just some animals fighting over ,she was sooo wrong.

She had walked into a fight that was not suppose to include her in there.

There was a false move one of them had jumped,thinking they were going to land on the other but his attack was dodged and he had fallen over .yes fangs,were shining in the moonlight and very fangs had taken a bite into amys arm.

Fire was spreading throughout her her back body arm burning with the most intense fire that you could ever didn't know what was to become of her.

She had awaken to new a new world.

She hasn't yet found out that she has become one of the worlds most dangerous,intoxicating,murderous nightwalkers to go among the earth in of the undead.

Tonight is the night I escape from my own personal night that I will be one long and exciting atleast just forever.

I can see it world spinning around I cant see anything but you should get the ?

Yeah right

I will be freed from this contaminated night.

**05/10/10 11:57pm**

To whom it may concern,

I am for for for …not yet.I don't plan to.I don't think so,anyways.

But I can not stay here any excuse me for my is not mine.a friend wrote it for me because…if you should already know…I am… being able to see the world and its fascinations.

I had to leave so I could get on with my life.I don't have anything or anyone to be with.I am alone in this world.

My mother had died of cancer.

my father left me here to wither away slowly until I die without the ability to see.

My brother…you don't even want to know.

It hurts me bad to talk about were my life when I couldn't even have one.

So,I leave you here with a lonely goodbye.

Sincerely,

The Blind Girl

**Chapter one**

And that was my goodbye letter to whoever reads it.I couldn't write it to my mom…or dad…or brother.

My brother was my saint.I couldn't live without is impossible for me.

I couldn't carre less about my god damned left my side just because he didn't want to raise a fucking blind didn't want to hold me in his arms and tell me 'its all gonna be worse could stick by never leave you.'

But, didn't even say a decent just left a note on my bedside saying 'hope you get a better life.I cant do this .'

Not even an 'I love you'.I hate him.I hate that my mom-Lydia- had to with my brother-jay.

One day ill forget all about my fucking unworthy father,my sweetest mother,and my angelic big brother!

But for now ill mourn in my own depression.

Shuffling through my drawers under the TV hanging on the wall is what I am packing most of every bit of clothes and other items that are in my posession.

Why,you ask?

Im leaving this damned hospital,that's why.

I cant take it not being able to walk without almost landing a being able to feed being able to see for one .now you know.

You probably already knew from the goodbye letter that I am but Im just clearing out my slate.

Your probably pondering the theory on how I can pack everything up without 's because I can still FEEL everything and I know where everything is when the nurses had had to help me.

I grabbed my handbag that was on my bedside where it always is and filled it with clothes and neccessaries.

I quietly put on a pair of jeans,a clean shirt,and shoes with a hat.I reached for my walking stick and started out the door.I felt the vibrations given from the hospital lucky am I that the exit was just down the hall?

I walked on the left side of the hall and already felt the cool breeze slipping through the small openings on the metal and quietly I walked cold winter air slapped my cheeks amillion times before I decided it was time to make my move.

I made my way towards the sidewalk with my walking ,I hope noone is out not much that would care if a blind girl was out at midnight.

I could hear the few cars passing honking their horns and accelerating.I didn't know where I am going but I know I cant stay here got to find a place to stay over the night so then ill keep going in the morning.

_oh please!even if you hid inside a dumpster they would find you!face it,your hopeless!_

_Shut up that's not true!_

_Oh you know it know that you'll never get close to having a are a worthless piece of shit!_

_No!I wont get dragged out like always!_

_We'll see 'll see._

Damn that negative side!

I know an alley I use to play around before I went blind.I still visit once in a while even though it brings back the good and the bad not staying in the way!

Actually,I used to have a friend that lived in the apartment behind the lives on the bottom floor.

I turned the corner into the my way,I heard growlings and hisses.I thought it was just some animals fighting over food or something.

I kept close to the wall to not get mauled by a cat or whatever it is.I felt the wall to feel the small switch the would let me know I was in front of her used to pull it and it would make a popping noise.I pulled on it and it made the popping noise.

Suddenly the growling and hisses stopped.I grew scared and hurried towards the door.

The noises came back and they sounded closer than before.I was about to reach for the doorbell but out of nowhere sharp needle-like things pricked my skin very hard.

Pain is what over-took my body.I was left to fall on the cold,dirty not know if I would awake.

a/n:sooo?what did you guys think about this!did u like it,love it!dislike it,despise it!=(…..please say u luv it!lol…pls give me comments/reviews!


End file.
